Trovões
by BeaRheaSonenclar
Summary: Haine só queria viver uma vida shinobi normal, mas quando fantasmas do passado voltam para assombrá-la, ela deve deixar seus medos de lado e voltar a ser quem ela jurou que jamais seria. Um novo inimigo quer as crianças que fugiram da ilha, mas por quê? Poder ou só o desejo de exterminar aberrações? KibaXOc/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen e mais
1. Prólogo

**Trovões**

**Prólogo**

A chuva caía sobre os cinco jovens. Seus músculos doíam e seus pulmões clamavam por ar, mas eles não podiam parar agora, não depois de terem chegado tão longe.

- Acho que seria melhor se nos separássemos – disse a mais baixa dos cinco enquanto parava de correr, sendo imitada pelos outros.

- Ela tem razão. Não sabemos se alguém mais sobreviveu, mas não podemos ignorar as chances de virem atrás de nós – concordou o menino loiro.

- Mas se vierem atrás de nós, teríamos mais chances ficando juntos – opôs o menino de olhos negros.

- Não sei você, mas eu sei me virar sozinha – retrucou a garota ruiva. – Além disso, um viajante levanta menos suspeitas do que cinco.

- Vilas shinobi são nossa melhor opção – disse o mais velho dos cinco.

- Então o que? Vamos nos separar e implorar para uma vila nos aceitar? – O menino de olhos negros perguntou indignado. – Isso é loucura! – Gritou quando os outros concordaram.

- Quieto! Quer que o mundo inteiro saiba onde podem nos achar? – Sibilou a ruiva.

- Quietos os dois. A situação já está ruim o suficiente sem vocês dois berrando a plenos pulmões – brigou a garota mais baixa sem levantar a voz. – Caso não nos aceitem em uma vila, devemos tentar a próxima, simples assim.

- E mantenham o passado escondido. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre isso, melhor – disse o mais velho. – Boa sorte a todos. Espero que nos reencontremos um dia – pronunciou antes de disparar em direção ao seu futuro.

- Isso não vai dar certo. Sério, gente, isso não é uma boa ideia.

- Oh, pare de choramingar feito uma garotinha! Depois de tudo que nós passamos... Você deveria agir como o macho que eu sei que você é – reclamou a ruiva.

- Opa, podem levar essa discussão pro quarto – brincou o loiro e a mais baixa rolou os olhos quando viu a ruiva ruborizar.

- Se vocês morrerem, eu mato vocês – decretou a ruiva antes de sair correndo sem olhar para trás.

- Sinto pena da vila que acabar aceitando ela – disse o garoto de olhos negros antes de sorrir para os outros dois. – Até depois – e com isso, saiu correndo.

- Só você e eu agora, pequena.

- Não por muito tempo. Olha, eu sei como você é, por isso quero que preste atenção: não. Chame. Atenção. Indesejada – disse a mais baixa pausadamente enquanto empurrava o loiro a cada palavra.

- Relaxa, pequena – disse sorrindo.

A mais baixa suspirou e virou as costas para o amigo, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, foi virada abruptamente para a direção contrária.

- Que diabos?

- Confie em mim, pequena. Você quer ir por essa rota que eu estou te mandando. Boa sorte e vejo você mais tarde – o garoto loiro sorriu e saiu correndo pela direção que a mais baixa queria ter ido.

A garota parou por um momento e olhou para os lugares onde antes estavam seus amigos. Ela não podia deixar de imaginar se eles ficariam bem ou se algum dia ela teria a oportunidade de vê-los outra vez.

E então ela olhou para frente; para o caminho que ela em breve trilharia. A garota se perguntou se ela teria uma vida melhor do que a que teve até agora. O futuro era incerto, disso ela tinha certeza.

Uivos foram ouvidos ao longe, e antes que o medo pudesse dominá-la, a garota sumiu dali o mais depressa que pode.


	2. Um

_ATENÇÃO!_

_Peço desculpas a todos aqueles que haviam lido o capítulo um anteriormente postado por mim. Eu deletei aquele capítulo porque ele estava me incomodando demais. Começou bom e terminou deplorável. Eu me sinto mais confortável escrevendo em primeira pessoa, e é por isso que o capítulo dessa vez é narrado pela Haine.  
Este capítulo um é definitivo, não irei mais muda-lo. Me desculpem pelo transtorno, mas agora sim a fic vai avançar e eu espero que vocês gostem._

_Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence a mim. Eu sei, você sabe, todo mundo sabe._

* * *

**Um**

**Haine**

Tsunade guardou rapidamente a garrafa de saquê que estava bebendo assim que entrei em sua sala e pegou um relatório qualquer, fingindo que estava lendo. Levantei a sobrancelha e lancei um olhar cético a ela, mas resolvi não comentar. Não, estava cansada demais para fazer isso e não me sentia suicida naquele dia.

- Você está péssima – dei de ombros, não me importando muito com o comentário.

Fazia alguns dias que eu não via o meu reflexo, mas a julgar pelo estado das minhas roupas – sujas, amassadas, e com um pouco de sangue – e o meu corpo – sujo, e com hematomas – eu não estava lá essas coisas. Isso sem falar no ninho que o meu cabelo deveria estar parecendo.

Coloquei o relatório da minha missão e o pergaminho recuperado na mesa da Hokage. Tanto trabalho por um pedaço de papel.

- Não sabia que você conseguia ler de ponta cabeça – apontei para o relatório que ela tinha pegado para disfarçar o fato que estava bebendo durante o expediente.

- Você voltou mais rápido do que eu esperava – disse ignorando o meu comentário, assim como esperava que ela fizesse.

- Eu sou rápida – respondi passando os dedos pela pintura de minha máscara ANBU. Eu estava exausta e daria tudo para estar na minha cama naquele exato momento.

- Algum problema durante a missão?

- Nada que eu não pudesse resolver, mas eu não esperava uma batalha tão intensa, quero dizer, os caras pareciam Genins recém saídos da academia! – Balancei a cabeça para afastar as memórias da luta e percebi que estava raspando o sangue ressecado em minha mão. Parei imediatamente. – Estou cansada.

- Imagino. Vá ao hospital e trate desses hematomas primeiro – grunhi de frustração.

Hematomas não doíam – incomodavam, mas não doíam – e mesmo assim a Hokage insistia para que eu fosse atrás da Sakura e cuidasse deles. E quando eu não ia atrás da Sakura, a Sakura vinha atrás de mim. Eu me sentia como uma criança de cinco anos quando elas faziam isso.

Que culpa tenho eu se sou acostumada com a dor?

- É mesmo necessário? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho. – Estou bem, só com sono. Não durmo direito há dias.

- É mesmo necessário e isso é culpa sua.

- _Minha_?

- Sua. É você quem insiste em ir sozinha em missões. Se você fosse com mais alguém, poderia dormir pelo menos um pouco – fiz uma careta e resisti à vontade de bufar. Mesmo se eu saísse em missões com outros ninjas, eu me sentiria desconfortável e provavelmente descansaria só quando o outro fosse dormir.

Eu me rotulava como a única pessoa em todo o mundo em quem eu podia confiar. Uma droga, eu sei. Mas eu aprendi da maneira difícil a não confiar em qualquer um. Confiança precisa ser conquistada, e até isso acontecer eu vou partir do pressuposto que a única coisa que as pessoas querem de mim é a minha vida.

Meus problemas de confiança também me tornaram uma pessoa nem um pouco sociável, o que provavelmente explica o motivo de eu só falar com a Hokage e a Sakura na vila inteira. Nem mesmo com a Shizune eu converso, sem falar que aquele porco que ela carrega pra todo canto não me inspira confiança.

- Tudo bem – disse após soltar o ar pesadamente. – Então vou indo.

- Ainda não – Tsunade me impediu. – Espere mais um pouco.

Sério? Eu só queria a minha cama e o meu chuveiro! E até mesmo esses pequenos luxos teriam que esperar até que eu fosse para o hospital. Não queria que a minha porta fosse abaixo por causa da força monstro da Sakura _outra vez_.

- Por que eu tenho que esperar?

- Porque eu tenho outra missão para você.

- Outra? – Perguntei incrédula, sem esconder o descontentamento no meu rosto. – Mas eu acabei de voltar!

- Relaxe, não é outra missão ANBU. É uma Rank-C e você não vai sozinha.

Fiz uma careta. Missões em grupo são pior que a peste.

- Já não era sem tempo – a Hokage disse com sua voz-Hokage quando a porta de seu escritório foi aberta.

Olhei para trás, para os dois recém chegados, e imediatamente me lembrei do meu estado deplorável.

Um menino loiro e outro menino moreno olhavam para mim com curiosidade. O loiro tinha olhos azuis e umas coisas estranhas no rosto, além de estar usando um casaco preto com laranja horroroso. O moreno tinha olhos castanhos e coisas estranhas no rosto também. O que há de errado com as pessoas nessa vila? Marcas no rosto estão na moda?

- Você é minha vizinha! – Gritou o loiro apontando para mim.

Pensando bem, o loirinho ali até que me parecia familiar. Sim, ele era o meu vizinho de cima.

Aquele desgraçado infeliz!

Ele ficava pulando por ai o dia todo como uma adolescente maluca e sem dúvidas era o responsável pelas minhas dores de cabeça matinais. Eu não precisava de um despertado. Não, eu tinha um vizinho escandaloso no lugar!

- É, você me parece familiar – respondi com um sorriso doce e com certeza falso que ele não pareceu notar.

Um trovão pode ser ouvido ao longe.

- Vai chover? – Perguntou o loiro olhando pela janela do escritório da Hokage. – Mas está um dia tão bonito...

- Ei! – Gritou o moreno olhando diretamente para mim. – Por que os seus...

- Haine, estes são Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba – ela disse interrompendo o moreno conhecido como Kiba. – Naruto, Kiba, esta é Sonozaki Haine.

- Por que estamos aqui, vovó?

- Tenho uma missão para vocês – a Hokage disse de olhos fechados, ignorando o comentário de Naruto.

- Oba! – Gritou o loiro. – Finalmente, eu já não aguentava mais-

- Cale a boca, Naruto – disse a Hokage irritada. – Algumas pessoas que vão para o País do Trovão têm desaparecido. Elas normalmente são vistas pela última vez no território do País do Fogo, então quero que vocês investiguem o que está acontecendo e detenham quem quer que esteja por trás disso. É possível que o Raikage ou Mizukage mande alguém para investigar também, portanto não ataquem ninguém a menos que sejam atacados primeiro ou que tenham certeza que ele é culpado. Haine, você é a líder da missão.

Concordei com a cabeça, mas não estava muito animada com isso.

- O quê?! – Naruto gritou indignado. – Mas isso é missão de Genin!

- Você tem me incomodado a semana inteira, implorando por uma missão e agora que eu te dou uma você reclama?

- Mas eu queria uma Rank-B ou Rank-A, não uma Rank-C!

- Eu posso te substituir, se quiser – Tsunade o ameaçou.

- Não! Eu faço essa, eu faço essa!

- Tem como você ser mais desesperado, Naruto? – Kiba perguntou rindo e Naruto franziu o cenho.

- Vocês partem ao nascer do sol – disse Tsunade ignorando os dois. – Alguma dúvida? – negamos com a cabeça. – Muito bem.

- Podemos ir então? – Perguntei esperançosa.

- Você vai passar no hospital antes de ir para casa? – A Hokage perguntou, e eu grunhir de novo.

- Vou – respondi a contragosto.

- Então pode ir – Tsunade nem terminou de falar e eu já me encontrava do lado de fora da sala.

Estava fazendo um dia bonito em Konoha; o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, as crianças brincavam e o meu humor piorava a cada segundo de toda essa felicidade. É difícil ser agradável quando a única coisa que você quer parece mais e mais distante.

Às vezes eu achava que eu era um caso perdido.

Estava no meio do caminho para o hospital quando senti uma, não, duas. Duas pessoas me seguindo. Quem é o idiota que segue uma kunoichi em plena luz do dia? Obviamente uma pessoa não tem muito apreço pela vida. Eu continuei andando, ignorando ao máximo esse sentimento de ser seguida, mas, como sempre quando se trata de mim, os sentimentos levaram a melhor e em poucos segundos peguei uma kunai e me vi segurando-a perto da garganta do meu perseguidor.

- Mas pra que isso?!

Olhei para cima e vi que meu alvo era Inuzuka Kiba.

- Por que estava me seguindo?

- Eu não estava te seguindo – ele respondeu parecendo desinteressado. Estreitei os olhos e aproximei a kunai de seu pescoço.

- Por que estava me seguindo? – Perguntei novamente. – E não diga "eu não estava te seguindo" porque eu não vou acreditar.

- A Tsunade-sama me disse pra te seguir e garantir que você fosse atrás da Sakura – indignação passou pelo meu corpo e fez meu sangue ferver.

- Inacreditável! – Disse exasperada, dei meia volta e retomei meu caminho. – Eu não tenho cinco anos. Eu não preciso de uma babá. Eu sou uma kunoichi perfeitamente capaz de se virar sozinha. Oh, onde esse mundo vai parar?

Ouvi Kiba rir dos meus murmúrios atrás de mim, mas não me incomodei em parar e brigar com ele sobre isso. Ele provavelmente estava pensando em como eu era a maior louca que já havia pisado na vila. Não que eu ligasse. E mesmo se ele pensasse isso, Kiba não deixou de me seguir, afinal ordens da Hokage eram ordens da Hokage.

Foi então que o presente me atingiu e eu parei abruptamente, o que resultou em Kiba tropeçando em mim.

- Desculpe, não vi você – ele disse com um tom brincalhão.

- Ei! Nada de piadas sobre a minha altura!

- Por que você parou? – Ele perguntou me ignorando completamente.

- Quem está com você?

- O quê? Não tem ninguém comigo – olhei cética para ele.

- Eu senti duas pessoas me seguindo. Duas. Não uma. Duas – disse mostrando para ele com os dedos.

- Eu sei contar – ele abaixou meus dedos levemente irritado.

- Então? – Ele suspirou e apontou para trás.

Um grande – e quando digo grande quero dizer _enorme_ – cachorro branco com orelhas amarronzadas olhava para mim atentamente. Engoli em seco e não tirei os olhos do bicho.

- O que é _isso_? – Perguntei aos sussurros para Kiba.

- Não é um "isso" – ele disse. Alguma coisa estava diferente em sua voz, não sei se ele estava irritado comigo ou se divertindo as minhas custas. Não desviei os olhos da criatura branca para verificar. – É o Akamaru, meu ninken. Nunca viu um cachorro na vida?

- Eu já vi lobos, mas nunca desse tamanho. Por que ele é tão grande? – Perguntei olhando para Kiba que, para minha decepção, só deu de ombros.

Olhei de novo para Akamaru que continuava na mesma posição e franzi o rosto. Um cachorro, não uma pessoa. Estava ficando enferrujada.

- Como você sabia que tinham duas pessoas te seguindo? – Kiba perguntou. – Algumas pessoas conseguem sentir quando estão sendo seguidas, mas nunca vi alguém saber quantas pessoas estão atrás dela.

- Intuição – respondi um pouco rápido demais e retomei o meu caminho para o hospital de Konoha, onde acreditava que poderia encontrar a Sakura.

Desabei na primeira cadeira vaga que cruzou o meu caminho depois de pedir pra uma enfermeira ir atrás de Sakura. Exausta era um eufemismo. Kiba se sentou ao meu lado e Akamaru se deitou sobre os seus pés.

- Você não tem uma missão para se preparar? – Perguntei olhando para ele que sorriu para mim.

- Estou me certificando que a líder da missão esteja em condições de ir a uma missão. Acho que isso é um bom modo de me preparar, não acha? – Bufei.

- Haine! Você voltou – disse uma voz antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa para Kiba. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

- Olá, Sakura – sorri. – Voltei faz pouco tempo.

- E aposto que tudo que você mais quer é a sua cama.

- Exato – confirmei e ela riu.

- Nesse caso, serei rápida – ela disse enquanto já cuidava dos hematomas na minha perna. – Então, Kiba, o que faz aqui?

- Só acompanhando a Haine.

- É mesmo? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim.

Sakura já tinha arrumado uns três encontros para mim com alguns ninjas da vila. Ela achava que eu precisava de um namorado, o que era meio hipócrita da parte dela, já que ela _não_ tinha namorado. O que não fazia o menor sentido, já que Sakura era linda, engraçada, uma excelente kunoichi e incrível médica. Quem não gostaria de uma garota assim?

- Ele é o meu carcereiro – respondi. – Tsunade-sama o mandou atrás de mim, ela achava que eu não viria atrás de você por vontade própria.

- E você viria?

- Provavelmente não, mas se eu não venho atrás de você, você vem atrás de mim.

Enquanto Sakura continuava cuidando de mim, ela e Kiba conversaram sobre pessoas de quem eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, então nem me incomodei de contribuir com a conversa.

Olhei para Akamaru e percebi que ele estava adormecido. Fiquei morrendo de inveja. Nunca na minha vida fiquei com inveja de um quadrúpede, mas acho que existe uma primeira vez para tudo, não é?

Sakura terminou de cuidar de mim e disse com um sorriso que eu "já estava pronta para outra". Seja lá o que aquilo signifique, não parecia muito bom.

- Então estou livre? – Perguntei olhando primeiro para Sakura e depois para Kiba.

- Está – responderam juntos.

- Oh, finalmente! – Levantei rapidamente. – A única barreira restante entre mim e a minha cama é um chuveiro. E esta, senhora e senhor, é uma barreira que eu superarei com enorme prazer.

- Cama? São três horas da tarde, Haine – disse Sakura.

- Devem ser três horas da manhã em algum lugar – dei de ombros. – Kiba, esteja no portão da vila amanhã ao nascer do sol.

Virei de costas e fui embora antes que qualquer um deles pudesse me impedir. Eu queria mesmo a minha cama.

* * *

_E então? Acham que o capítulo ficou melhor assim?_

_Antes que perguntem, apenas os meus personagens originais vão narrar a história. Isso significa que só vamos ver o ponto de vista da Haine e de mais alguns outros que ainda vão aparecer._

_Espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_- BeaRheaSonenclar_


	3. Dois

_Olá!_

_Peço desculpas por demorar para postar o capítulo, mas é que eu acabei desenterrando os meus boxes de One Tree Hill e eu só tinha que assisti-los. Eu amo One Tree Hill._

_Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo dois! Já tenho a história mapeada e sei para onde quero ir com ela, mas estou aberta a sugestões!_

_Boa leitura!_

_Disclaimer: A Haine e outros personagens originais pertencem a mim. Assim como boxes de One Tree Hill. Naruto e seus personagens não._

* * *

**Dois**

**Haine**

Acordei com o inconfundível som de alguém batendo na minha porta. Gemi e enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro como se isso pudesse bloquear o som e fizesse com que o meu sono voltasse. A pessoa bateu outra vez, mas eu não me mexi. Talvez se eu ignorasse por tempo o suficiente ela desistiria e iria embora. Além disso, eu não conseguia imaginar o motivo de alguém estar querendo falar comigo, afinal, eu não estava devendo nada para ninguém e o aluguel estava em dia.

- Haine-chan? Você está aí?

E então a realidade, trazida por aquela voz meramente familiar, me atingiu. Olhei pela janela e vi que estava amanhecendo. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior voaram rapidamente pela minha mente e eu grunhi descontente.

Minha missão ANBU bem-sucedida. Inuzuka Kiba e Uzumaki Naruto. Missão nova. Pessoas desaparecidas. País do Fogo e País do Trovão. Nascer do sol. Certo.

- Haine-chan?

- Só um minutinho! – Gritei em resposta e pulei para fora da cama.

Coloquei rapidamente a roupa que usava em missões que não eram ANBU e comecei a trançar meu cabelo.

Quando abri a porta fui cumprimentada por um Naruto sorridente.

- Bom dia – disse enquanto usava o elástico para prender a trança.

- Bom dia, Haine-chan! Pronta para hoje?

- Mais pronta impossível – disse após suspirar.

Eu não queria uma missão. Eu queria hibernar até a próxima vida.

- Então vamos – ele exclamou e começou a me puxar pelo corredor.

- Ei, espera aí – me soltei. – Eu estou descalça e a porta da minha casa está escancarada. Já volto – votei para o apartamento, calcei minhas botas e tranquei a porta.

Naruto esperava por mim ao lado da escada com um sorriso no rosto e uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- Desculpe por aquilo – ele disse rindo.

- Pelo visto você não estava brincando quando disse que queria uma missão.

- Ah, é! Minha última missão foi há semanas e... – E ai ele começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre pessoas que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem eram e de como a missão que era pra ter sido fácil ficou impossível de uma hora pra outra e não sei mais o que.

Caminhávamos lado a lado em direção à entrada da vila e o loiro ao meu lado falava sobre como ele havia conseguido trazer um tal de Sasuke de volta para Konoha e de como esse garoto era um imbecil quando eles eram mais novos. O engraçado era que aparentemente eles eram melhores amigos. Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, chamaria meu melhor amigo de imbecil, mas isso sou eu.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos do portão, o que antes parecia uma grande bola branca foi gradualmente tomando forma, se transformando em Akamaru, o maior cachorro do mundo. Ao lado dele, Kiba conversava com uma garota de cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

Céus, talvez Sakura tivesse razão. Eu realmente precisava sair mais e conhecer pessoas. Juro que vou me esforçar da próxima vez que ela me arrumar um encontro.

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto cumprimentou a garota com o sorriso mais amplo que eu já tinha visto no rosto de alguém.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun e...

- Haine – respondi quando ela olhou para mim.

- Haine-san. Naruto-kun, eu... eu... – E ai do nada a menina ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Tudo bem, o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Perguntei em voz baixa para Kiba que estava com a mão na frente da boca tentando abafar as risadas enquanto olhava para o casal na nossa frente.

- A Hinata tem uma queda pelo Naruto desde, bem, sempre – ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dois. – Ela tem melhorado durante os anos, quase não gagueja mais quando fala com ele, mas quando éramos crianças ela chegava a desmaiar.

- Desmaiar? – Perguntei incrédula e Akamaru latiu. Kiba riu.

Olhei para o casal a nossa frente, mas parecia que a situação não tinha mudado entre eles.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntei com a testa franzida.

- O Akamaru lembrou de uma vez que o Naruto estava no hospital e a Hinata foi visita-lo. O que ela não sabia era que ele estava pendurado no teto e quando ela abriu a porta deu de cara com ele. Ela desmaiou, mas não antes de ficar tão vermelha quanto agora.

- Você entende o que ele, bem, fala? – Perguntei pasma. Kiba olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Você realmente não sai muito, não é?

Naruto surgiu na nossa frente antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para responder segurando uma pequena caixa envolvida em um pano.

- A Hinata-chan preparou o nosso almoço – ele disse sorrindo e meu estômago roncou com a possibilidade de receber comida. Eu havia pulado o jantar do dia anterior completamente e não tive tempo de comer alguma coisa antes de vir para o ponto de encontro.

- Parece que alguém está com fome – Kiba provocou e com o canto do olho vi Akamaru _sorrir_. Bizarro.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando – desconversei. – Vamos logo, o País do Trovão não fica tão perto assim.

Vire-me para a floresta e comecei a andar rápido, abrindo a maior distância possível entre mim e os outros três. Eu não queria que eles percebessem que o meu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Ei, Haine-chan – chamou Naruto depois de um tempo andando em silêncio.

- Sim? – Perguntei sem me virar.

- De onde você saiu? – Parei de andar e olhei para ele sobre o ombro.

- Como assim?

- Você não morava em Konoha quando eu estava na Academia – percebi que ele estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em organizar seus pensamentos.

- Eu surgi em Konoha da noite para o dia, certo? – Ele sorriu agradecido e eu voltei a andar. – E você quer saber onde eu estava antes?

- É.

- Eu... Morava em uma pequena vila. Meu pai costumava a ser um shinobi antes de conhecer a minha mãe, mas então eles se conheceram e a minha mãe ficou grávida de mim e meu pai largou tudo para ficar com ela. Foi ele que me treinou e ensinou a controlar o meu chakara. Aposto que se não fosse por ele eu não teria durado tanto tempo – Naruto e Kiba agora caminhavam ao meu lado, Akamaru estava um pouco mais a frente, prestando atenção aos nossos arredores. – Eu não sei o motivo, mas uma noite alguns homens invadiram a vila e começaram a destruir tudo – percebi que minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos firmes. – Mataram a minha mãe e eu corri como uma covarde, mas o assassino dela foi atrás de mim.

- Haine- chan... – Naruto tentou me interromper, mas eu o silenciei com um olhar.

- O cara me pegou por trás, mas antes que ele conseguisse fazer seja lá o que ele pretendia, meu pai apareceu e me puxou para fora do alcance do homem e me mandou correr. E eu corri. Corri, corri, corri e nunca, nem mesmo uma única vez, olhei para trás. Essa foi a última vez que eu vi o meu pai – relaxei as mãos e continuei olhando para frente. – Eu tinha 14 anos – a floresta ficava mais densa a medida que avançávamos. – A próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de acordar no hospital de Konoha e desde que me recuperei eu sou uma kunoichi de lá.

- Eu sinto muito, Haine-chan. Não devia ter perguntado nada.

- Não, está tudo bem – sorri para ele. – Pode fazer apenas três anos, mas eu já superei o que aconteceu. Eu ainda sinto falta dos meus pais, mas sei que eles não deram a vida por mim para que eu ficasse chorando pelos cantos.

Depois do meu pequeno relato, ficamos todos imersos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Felizmente não era um silêncio constrangedor, e mais felizmente ainda ninguém quis perguntar mais detalhes para mim sobre o meu passado. Aquilo era o máximo que eu estava disposta a dividir com quase completos estranhos. Apenas Tsunade sabia de todos os detalhes e eu estava disposta a manter aquilo daquele jeito.

O curso dos meus pensamentos foi desviado de volta para a realidade quando ouvi o som de um estômago roncando. E dessa vez não foi o meu.

- Parece que não sou a única com fome.

- Então você realmente estava com fome aquela hora – Kiba riu e Akamaru abanou o rabo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e fiquei com vontade de me chutar, mas ao invés disso olhei para o loiro a minha esquerda.

- Se importam de dar uma paradinha? – Naruto perguntou coçando a nuca.

- Nem um pouco – Kiba e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo e eu ri.

Nos sentamos em uma clareira e saboreamos a refeição preparada por Hinata.

- Quanto tempo até o País do Trovão? – Preguntei depois de limpar a boca com um guardanapo.

Naruto estava atacando a sua comida sem piedade e murmurou alguma coisa com a boca cheia. Não entendi nada.

- Se acelerarmos o ritmo conseguiremos chegar lá amanhã de manhã – respondeu Kiba olhando para o céu. – Ainda temos algumas horas antes de escurecer e termos de parar para levantar acampamento.

- Certo – levantei. – Então vamos indo. Quanto mais cedo voltarmos para Konoha, melhor.

* * *

Fui acordada por alguém passando alguma coisa na minha cara. Abri os olhos com cuidado, tentando evitar que a luz da manhã os ferisse, e dei de cara com uma grande cabeça branca a centímetros da minha.

Levantei em um salto, com uma kunai em uma mão e a outra secando seja lá o que estava molhando o meu rosto. Foi quando percebi, pelo cheiro inconfundível, que o que estava deixando o meu rosto molhado não era água, mas sim baba.

Baba de cachorro.

- Ai, que nojo! – Exclamei enquanto limpava o rosto e a mão o melhor que podia.

Kiba gargalhava ao meu lado e Akamaru abanava o rabo satisfeito.

- Não tem a menor graça – ralhei com os dois, entredentes.

- Ah, você devia ter visto a sua cara – disse Kiba se acalmando, mas mesmo assim o sorriso não deixou o seu rosto. – Foi o único jeito que deu pra te acordar. Você dorme que nem uma pedra!

Rolei os olhos e respirei fundo, contando até dez. Eu precisava me acalmar.

E eu não dormia que nem uma pedra. Como eu não confiava tanto assim em Naruto e Kiba – e o cachorro gigante, não dá pra deixar de lado o cachorro gigante – eu não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior. Só fui conseguir tirar um cochilo quando Naruto, que parecia o mais inofensivo dos três, assumiu o posto de vigia.

- Você não tentou me acordar antes. Eu tenho sono leve – acusei e Kiba só sorriu. Bufei. – Onde está o Naruto?

- Bom dia, Haine-chan – a pessoa que eu estava procurando surgiu de trás de uma moita. – Eu estava fazendo-

- Não quero saber – o interrompi já imaginando para onde aquela conversa iria. – Estão prontos para ir?

Eles acenaram com a cabeça e nós retomamos a nossa caminhada. Durante algumas horas, Naruto me contou tudo – e quando eu digo tudo eu realmente quero dizer _tudo_ – sobre o melhor amigo dele, Uchiha Sasuke, e o que ele passou para trazer o cara de volta para Konoha. Aparentemente, Sasuke tinha abandonado a vila com um Orochimaru em busca de poder para vingar o clã que havia sido assassinado pelo irmão mais velho. Ou alguma coisa assim. Eu me perdi um pouco na história, Naruto não economizava nos detalhes e Kiba ainda ajudava lembrando de fatos que eram completamente dispensáveis, mas pelo que parece Sasuke matou o irmão e um Madara que eu não prestei atenção então não sei quem era. E agora Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha e como punição por traição ou qualquer coisa assim, ele não poderia participar de missões por dois anos.

Mas pelo menos a punição estava acabando. Ou tinha acabado de começar. Droga, eu realmente tenho que começar a prestar mais atenção no que os outros estão me contando.

O fato é: Naruto estava mais do que feliz por ter seu melhor amigo de volta.

Eu só sei que passamos realmente muito tempo falando sobre o sujeito Uchiha. Muito tempo mesmo. Tanto que quando fui perceber, a atmosfera ao nosso redor havia mudado. O cenário continuava o mesmo; árvores para todos os lados. Mas tinha alguma coisa no ar que estava ligeiramente errada.

- Chegamos – anunciei ao mesmo tempo em que Akamaru latiu e adotou uma postura mais defensiva.

Kiba olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas eu nem prestei atenção nele. Eu estava vasculhando a floresta com os meus olhos, em busca de algo fora do comum. Não tinha nada. Absolutamente nada.

Franzi o cenho e avancei atrás dos outros que estavam um pouco a minha frente. Tinha alguma coisa errada e eu não acreditava que era relacionada à missão.

- Tem alguém vindo – Kiba sussurrou depois de farejar o ar.

Ouvi um galho se quebrando a minha direita e virei meu rosto para lá. Estreitei os olhos, mas não tinha nada ali. Suprimi um grunhido de frustração.

E foi então que eu senti. Quem quer que estivesse escondido estava se aproximando, e estava atrás de mim. Minha mente percebeu no tempo certo, mas meu corpo não teve tempo o suficiente para reagir, e logo me vi sendo usada com refém.

Fantástico.

Meu captor era obviamente um homem por causa da altura e do formato do corpo. Com uma das mãos ele mantinha os meus braços firmemente presos atrás das minhas costas, e com a outra e apontava uma kunai diretamente para a minha garganta.

Talvez fosse pelo de eu estar uma kunai longe da morte certa, mas alguma coisa naquele cenário não me parecia certo.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – Indagou uma voz profunda atrás de mim. Profunda e meramente familiar.

- Solta ela – disse Naruto enquanto ele e Kiba sacavam suas kunais. Akamaru rosnava.

- Eu acho que não. O Raikage me mandou para cá para capturar os responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de pobres inocentes e desavisados. Vocês não vão a lugar algum.

- Engraçado, a Hokage nos mandou fazer a mesma coisa – disse Kiba, mas não havia um traço de humor na sua voz ou em seu rosto.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso – bufou o meu captor. – Agora se eu fosse vocês, eu soltaria essa kunais, ou a sua linda coleguinha não verá o próximo pôr-do-sol.

E foi aí que eu me toquei.

- Ou você me solta agora, ou eu juro que vou te partir ao meio! – Exclamei irritada.

- Acho que você não está em posição de exigir alguma coisa, querida.

- Satoshi! – Gritei mais do que irritada e um trovão rasgou o céu.

O meu captor me virou abruptamente e começou a estudar o meu rosto com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Haine? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Não! A Quinta Hokage! – Exclamei rolando os olhos. – Como pôde _não_ me reconhecer? Seu imbecil! – Tudo bem, _talvez_ eu chamasse meu melhor amigo de imbecil, mas só quando ele merecia. O que era na maioria das vezes. – Ai, que ódio, Satoshi! – E só pra descarregar as minhas frustrações eu comecei a bater nele.

É pra isso que servem os amigos, afinal.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada – ouvi Naruto murmurar, mas eu nem liguei.

- Você cresceu – Satoshi sorriu para mim, nem se importando com os meus tapas.

- É _óbvio_ que eu cresci! Eu não ia ser aquele pigmeu para sempre!

- Não, você continua sendo um pigmeu.

- Satoshi!

Olhei para ele e provavelmente teria sorrido se eu não estivesse tão brava. Ele não tinha mudado nada. O mesmo cabelo loiro que descia em ondas até o queixo, os mesmo olhos esverdeados. E a mesma porcaria de altura.

Acho que ao logo dos anos acabei desenvolvendo um complexo de altura. Bem, ninguém é perfeito.

- E por que diabos você me escolheu para ser a refém? Só por que eu sou uma garota? Hein? – Bati nele. – Seu machista!

- Ok, Haine. Acho que já deu com os tapas, né? – Ele suspirou cansado.

Bufei e virei as costas.

- Eu sabia, mas eu _sabia_ que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Eu também estou super feliz por te ver de novo.

- Não me leve a mal, eu estou feliz! Mas é só que você estragou o "momento reencontro" ameaçando a minha vida!

- Nada pessoal – ele disse elevando as mãos na altura dos ombros, mas manteve um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Naruto extremamente confuso.

- Kiba, Naruto e Akamaru, este é o Satoshi. Meu melhor amigo. Satoshi, estes são Kiba, Naruto e Akamaru – os apresentei. Eles acenaram com a cabeça, mas não se moveram e nem baixaram a guarda.

Parece que eu ia ser a diplomata do dia.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Já disse, o Raikage me mandou investigar os desaparecimentos que estão acontecendo nessa região.

- O mesmo aqui. E como é que eu sei que não é você o responsável pelos desaparecimentos? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos. Ele me olhou ofendido e eu dei de ombros. – Eu tinha que perguntar.

- Assim como eu. Como sei que posso confiar em você?

- Porque eu não saio ameaçando a vida dos meus amigos, diferente de certas pessoas.

- Mesmo? Porque eu tenho quase certeza de que você ameaçou me partir ao meio menos de cinco minutos atrás – rolei os olhos, mas me recusei a comentar.

- Podemos confiar nele? – Perguntou Kiba que não parecia estar gostando da situação.

- Podemos – respondi sem titubear. Olhei para Satoshi e sorri. – É tão bom ver que você ainda está vivo e inteiro.

- Você também, pequena – ele sorriu e começou a acariciar o topo da minha cabeça.

- Você está me dando nos nervos – disse enquanto espanava a mão dele para longe de mim.

- A gente realmente deveria-

Naruto foi interrompido por um barulho vindo de algum lugar da floresta.

- Você está sozinho? – Sussurrei para Satoshi que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Bastardo sortudo.

Kiba e Akamaru viraram ao mesmo tempo para a direita. Kiba preparou a kunai e os pelos de Akamaru se eriçaram. Percebi que o verdadeiro alvo – pelo menos eu esperava que fosse o verdadeiro alvo – estava vindo daquela direção. Preparei uma kunai e levantei a minha guarda.

De trás dos arbustos surgiu um homem com cabelos negros e olhos de um tom de azul profundo. Ele parecia ser poucos anos mais velho do que eu, e não usava nada que o identificasse como membro de alguma vila. O homem não parecia ter nada de especial, mas as aparências enganam.

- Cerquem-no – mandei. Para a minha surpresa, até mesmo Satoshi obedeceu. – Quem é você? – Perguntei para o homem.

- Alguém – ele respondeu vagamente e eu cerrei os dentes. – Meu nome não é importante para vocês. Vocês vieram para cá com um objetivo e o meu nome não vai interferir em nada. Eu cumpri o que deveria ter feito, já é tarde demais.

- Então é você o responsável pelos sequestros que têm acontecido nessa área – Satoshi afirmou.

- Eu não peguei todos que passavam por aqui – o cara pareceu ultrajado. – Apenas quem tinha potencial! Aquelas pessoas agora fazem parte de uma causa maior. Elas são o futuro deste mundo, aquilo que vai marcar uma nova Era.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Naruto confuso. Eu mesma não estava entendendo a conversa.

- Você verá no tempo certo, garotinho – o homem avaliou Naruto de cima a baixo. – E você tem o potencial necessário, mas infelizmente para você, o meu Mestre já tem o que precisa – o homem olhou para o céu e suspirou alto. – Já perdi muito tempo com vocês. Tenho que seguir o meu caminho. Caminho este que vocês estão bloqueando. Se me dão licença...

- Não mesmo – disse Naruto. – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Ele gritou e logo me vi rodeada por vizinhos saltitantes com um péssimo senso de moda.

- Se é assim que desejam, assim será.

O homem começou a jogar kunais nos clones de Naruto, mas essa era exatamente a distração que precisávamos. Akamaru avançou e mordeu a perna do cara. Ele gritou de dor e começou a chacoalhar a perna a fim de se livrar do cachorro. E então, do mais completo e total nada, o cara parou de lutar.

- Mas o que...?

- Genjutsu – Satoshi respondeu antes que eu terminasse de perguntar. – Eu estava esperando uma luta daquelas, sabe? Mas parece que esse cara só sabe falar.

Incrível como eu pensei exatamente o contrário dele.

- E desde quando você é bom em genjutsu?

- Eu andei treinando – ele deu de ombros. – O que nós fazemos com ele agora?

- Nós o levamos para Konoha, é claro – respondeu Kiba.

- Na verdade, acho que vou leva-lo para Kumo. Estamos no País do Trovão, ou seja, meu território. Sem falar que é o meu genjutsu que o prendeu.

Olhei para os meus companheiros de equipe que concordaram com a situação com um aceno de cabeça, mas não sem hesitar um pouco antes de concordar. Eu não poderia ligar menos para o destino do cara que no final das contas não representava nenhuma ameaça, exatamente como eu tinha previsto.

- Se a Haine-chan confia nele, não vejo motivos para não fazer o mesmo.

- Faça o que quiser, Satoshi – disse e o abracei. – Venha me visitar em Konoha qualquer dia desses – sorri. – Vamos manter contato dessa vez.

- Ah, pode apostar. Agora que eu sei onde te encontrar não vou sair do seu pé – ele disse enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo, rindo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, eu e minha equipe demos meia volta e começamos a longa caminhada de volta para Konoha. Naruto reclamava pela missão ter sido desprovida de ação e o fato de ele ter usado seu jutsu à toa. Kiba reclamava sobre Satoshi, dizendo que ele o achava um exibido. Mas eu não prestava atenção em nenhum deles. Não, estava imersa em meus próprios pensamentos.

Embora tenhamos capturado o responsável pelos desaparecimentos, alguma coisa ainda não parecia certa. Os desaparecidos tinham potencial para o quê? Quem era o Mestre de quem o homem de cabelos negros mencionou com tanta adoração? Eu não sabia a resposta para aquelas e tantas outras perguntas que vagavam pela minha mente naquela hora, mas eu sabia que seja lá o que estava acontecendo, era apenas o começo.

* * *

_Quem ai estava esperando por uma grande cena de ação e uma super luta? Odeio desapontá-los, queridos leitores, mas ainda é muito cedo para esse tipo de coisa. Mas eu prometo que vamos ter cenas de luta, embora eu seja péssima em escreve-las._

_O que acharam do Satoshi? Alguém já tem alguma teoria sobre o que realmente está acontecendo?_

**_Wonderje_**_, obrigada por comentar a cada capítulo que eu posto. Significa muito para mim. E eu sou outra que espera ansiosamente para conseguir colocar o sono em dia. Eu adoro o Kiba e acho que ele merecia um pouco mais de destaque na história. Não só ele! Eu acho que Naruto tem tantos personagens incríveis e com tanto potencial a ser explorado..._

_Aos meus leitores fantasma, obrigada por estarem acompanhando a história, mas vocês deixariam o meu dia mais feliz se comentassem. Vocês não fazem ideia de como um simples "continua" faz com que eu tenha vontade de escrever._

_Espero que estejam gostando até agora! Até o capítulo 3!_

_- BeaRheaSonenclar_


End file.
